The Demon & I
by raven5148518
Summary: Original title: Of Demons And Soul Reapers. After graduating from the Soul Reaper Academy, Phoenix holds the fate of the Seireitei in his hands. Will he overcome his demons or plunge the Seireitei into an era of darkness?
1. Chapter One, Lust For Power

Hello. I am Raven. I suppose this would be my second fanfic although my first one was so terrible. I apologize for writing something so bad. However, I have a good feeling about this one.

This time around I am crossing my original story Demon Chronicles with the hit Manga and Anime series Bleach. To those who are religious about the Anime and Manga like myself, hopefully I won't disappoint you.

Among the Bleach All Stars are Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Shigekuni-Yamamoto Genryusai. Well those are the main characters but other Gotei 13 captains my make appearances. In addition, my original character Phoenix will be the main character along with a new original character who is not part of my story.

For those of you who don't know anything about my story (Which is most of you) This first chapter will be dedicated Phoenix's back story so don't worry you'll know what's going on. If you would like to read the original story, send me an email about it. (I'd post it here but I don't know how to make show up as a link or just plain text.)

Again I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and constructive criticism is wanted and welcome but please no flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Bleach, including name, original ideas or anything else proprietary to the Bleach franchise. Big thanks to Tite Kubo-Sensei. Domo Arigato!

Phoenix Yokomori was born the son of Raven Yokomori, a legendary half demon hero who fought for peace and justice. Following in his father's footsteps to uphold peace and justice, he trained and honed his demonic powers. However, Phoenix is later twisted to evil by a sword which is inhabited by the spirit of an ancient evil demon named Decimus, deceiving him into believing he needed only power to protect his loved ones. His misguided lust for power takes us to the start of our story.

"What is this…Immense spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked himself as he headed towards the source.

"I have a bad feeling about this. It reminds me of the time I fought Captain Zaraki. He was so powerful. But he also reminds me of myself. I sense a strong lust for power."

Years have passed since Ichigo first went to Soul Society as a ryoka. Since then, his services to Soul Society, and more specifically the Seireitei, in dealing with certain situations have earned him a seat in 13th Company of the Gotei 13.

His current assignment was to one particular region of the world of the living which had been suffering from heavy Hollow activity. But what he had found was far more powerful than a hollow.

"You're not a hollow…But you're not soul reaper either. What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"What does it matter?" the young man asked, glaring at Ichigo through blood red eyes. "If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you." He replied.

"Oh yeah? Is that a threat." Ichigo asked. Even over the years Ichigo was still easily provoked.

He had so much confidence in his abilities that he would take any threat, big or small, head on, disregarding the risks. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then you're about to die."

The two men charged each other and clashed swords, the clashing blades ringing like bells. They locked eyes, the ferocity of battle burning within both pairs of eyes.

In the dark, Ichigo had failed to notice the second sword his opponent carried on his back. He reached back and gripped the hilt of the other sword before quickly drawing and striking at Ichigo, causing him to draw first blood. Ichigo quickly jumped back, surprised at the attack.

"Heh heh…Is one strike all it takes to phase you?" he taunted. Ichigo smirked. He loved hearing his opponent taunt him. It meant more glory for him when he put them in their place. And he was about to put him in his place.

He reached both swords high into the air and began preparing what seemed to be his most powerful attack. "Bankai." Ichigo commanded, causing his Zanpaku-to to transform from a giant blade without a hilt and guard, to a sword with a black blade of the same length but smaller and lighter with a hilt and hand guard in the shape of the kanji for 'Ban'.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" he exclaimed before realing back for his attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" Now that both men had prepared their most powerful attacks, they released them against each other, generating a massive shock wave and sending both of them flying.

End of Chapter One, Lust For Power


	2. Chapter Two, A New Life

A/N: Again I'd like to thank everyone for their support on my other fanfiction...Well technically it's the same story but I've taken the time to correct and mistakes I might have made.

But I hope and pray that everyone continuest to read and review...Well everyone who was following it before. To those of you who are new to the story, expect updates once a day.

And now, let the voting begin. Should I include some Bleach Kon Baby before the start of each chapter? Show of hands...

* * *

Phoenix felt himself floating through a bright white void. He had no idea what was going on. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "What…happened? I don't remember anything. Am I dead?" he asked himself.

But he didn't know what was about to happen. Suddenly he heard a voice that didn't sound like a voice he could trust.

"Can you hear me, Phoenix?" the voice asked. Phoenix looked around, trying to figure out who was speaking. But it was difficult because the voice seemed to come from every direction.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You shouldn't concern yourself with that at the moment." The voice replied. "What is more relevant now is the truth." The voice explained.

"Truth? The truth about what?" Phoenix was confused. "About what happened to you. About why you can't remember who you are, where you are, or what you did. I know everything about you. Like your name is Phoenix."

The voice explained. A few memories from his past came flooding back to his mind. There were still too many blanks. But before the mysterious voice could continue, he heard another voice speaking to him which was telling him to wake up. At that moment he opened his eyes and realized he had only been dreaming.

"Hey mister are you ok?" he heard the voice of a young man ask before his eyes adjusted. "I don't think so." Phoenix replied. "I don't remember anything. Not who I am, what I did, or even where I was last or where I am now." He explained. The young man laughed.

"Well I could tell you where you are. You're in Soul Society, Rukon District 77." The young man replied at the same time that another man entered the room. The boy's father, he guessed. "Son, why don't you give the man some rest." He suggested.

"No it's alright I don't mind." He replied. "Soul Society? Does that mean I'm dead?" he asked. "Only your body." The man answered. "The names Aurin. Allow me to explain." He said before going into a brief explanation of how souls leave the body.

"Your soul is held down to your body by your chain of fate. The soul can survive for a short period of time outside of the body as long as your chain of fate is still intact. However, once your chain of fate has been severed, there is no chance of your soul returning to your body."

One of two things happens at that point. Either you come to terms with your death and enter Soul Society, or you remain tied to the world of the living by some unfinished business or thoughts of a loved one."

And if that happens, and you remain like that before a soul reaper can send you to soul society, you become a hollow."

"A hollow?" Phoenix asked. The long winded explanation had him going in circles. "They are most notable for their masks and the giant hole in their bodies. Unless you're a soul reaper, stay away from hollows."

They hunt for spirits and only soul reapers are equipped to deal with them." Phoenix nodded. "Thanks for the warning. I think I'm going for a walk." He said before standing up. "You sure you'll be alright?" asked Aurin. "Yeah, I'll be fine. And thanks."

Phoenix left the house and stepped out onto the street. Life in Rukon District 77 was rough and it showed. There really weren't many nice people, the streets were unsafe, and everyone there lived in poverty.

And yet, Phoenix was still somehow proud to call this place his new home. He wondered what he was going to do with his new life, or rather, his new afterlife.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roaring noise that came from behind. He turned to see a hollow standing behind him, reaching its hand toward him. His eyes instantly filled with fear.

This creature looked like it was about to have him for lunch, which wasn't far from the truth. But before the hollow could take hold of him, it was cut in half from behind. The hollow dissolved, revealing Phoenix's savior.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked before realizing who he was looking at. "Wha?! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "Huh?" Phoenix replied in a confused tone. "Wait, do I know you?" he asked.

_"So he doesn't remember what happened between the two of us. I guess it's a good thing."_ Ichigo thought. "Well?" Phoenix asked. "Well what?" Ichigo replied. "Do I know you?" he asked again.

"No. Why should we know each other?" Ichigo replied. Phoenix got the idea that maybe Ichigo was hiding something from him. He was right, but he put it to the back of his mind.

"That was awesome. The way you killed that thing back there. It was a hollow right?" Phoenix said. "Yeah that's right." Ichigo replied. "And that sword you carry is awesome. What kind of weapon is that?" Phoenix asked.

"Weapons like these are called Zaanpaku-to. Only soul reapers can carry one." Explained Ichigo. "Sounds like the kind of job I would enjoy." Remarked Phoenix. "I won't lie to you. It is pretty awesome getting to fight all the time but it has its downsides too. But if you're interested then head on over to that building over there." Ichigo said before pointing him in the right direction.

"That's the Rukon District 77 Soul Reaper Academy Testing Facility. Go over there, take their test, pass it and you'll be sent to the Soul Reaper Academy. After four years there, you'll become a soul reaper." Phoenix nodded gratefully.

"Oh by the way, I don't think I got your name. My name is Phoenix." Ichigo nodded. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Replied Ichigo. Phoenix nodded again. "Thanks again for saving me." He said before running off. Ichigo sighed. "Well I don't know if he was totally evil before, but I don't think it'd be best to tell him the truth just yet."

End Of Chapter Two, A New Life


	3. Chapter Three, A Loving Gaze

"Phoenix…Hey Phoenix wake up." Phoenix rolled over and yawned before opening his eyes to see Aurin standing over him. "Hey you got some mail. Want to read it?" Phoenix nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Aurin handed him his mail, a single envelope with the address for the Soul Reaper Testing Facility on it. He immediately opened it and saw that he had passed the entrance exam.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "Huh? Did what?" Aurin asked. "They're sending me to the Soul Reaper Academy."

Aurin smiled. "That's great kid. If that's what you really want to do, then I wish you the best of luck. If you want to become even stronger later, you should go see Kisuke Urahara. He lives beneath the sokyoku inside the Seireitei." Phoenix nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The next day, Phoenix had his first class at the Soul Reaper Academy. "Let's see…Room 108 is this way." He said to himself while looking over the map he had been given of the academy.

As he headed toward room 108, he saw another person coming from the opposite direction. As she came close to him she tripped and almost stumbled over her own feet. Phoenix reached his arms out and kept her from falling.

"Hey you all right?" he asked. For some reason, the girl felt comfort in his arms. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She replied before looking up at him. "Wow! He's so cute!" she thought. "Do you have a fever or something?" Phoenix asked. "Your face is bright red."

Her face was now even more red with embarrassment. "Wha? Oh, um…Sorry for the inconvenience." She said politely. "No I just, uh, lost my way." She replied. "Oh well which room are you looking for?" he asked. "Room 108." She answered. "It's this way." He said before pointing in the direction he had been heading earlier.

"Oh. Well then…is it all right if we walk to class together?" she asked. He wasn't embarrassed and didn't think it an odd suggestion given her situation so he simply nodded and continued along the same path with her.

Their first class was a study of soul reaper powers. They entered the classroom, took their seats, and waited for the instructor to take attendance. After attendance, the instructor began the class with a lecture on the Zanpaku-to, a soul reaper's primary weapon.

"Every Zanpaku-to starts out as a sword of some sort and has two releases; Shikai, and Bankai. However there is talk about a possible third release. General Captain Genryusai of Gotei 13's 1st Company has been working to develop it, but progress is painfully slow."

Now, back to the subject at hand. Before either Shikai or Bankai can be performed, you must be able to speak to your Zanpaku-to. You must at least know its name and its Shikai release command. When you've mastered Shikai, you'll be on par with just about every other soul reaper in Soul Society. "

The second release, Bankai, requires an immense amount of spirit energy. Bankai is a Zankaku-to's final release. In Shikai, you must pull your Zanpaku-to's Shikai form from its dimension. In Bankai, your Zanpaku-to's true form is materialized here in this world."

So think of Shikai as going to your Zanpaku-to's dimension, and think of Bankai as calling your Zanpaku-to's true form from its dimension. A little note on Bankai though, most of you may never achieve it, as it takes at least ten years with the right amount of spiritual pressure." The instructor paused for a moment to let the students take notes before adding "Any questions there?"

Phoenix raised his hand. He was curious about this rumored third release. "Sensei, I'm curious. Are there any rumors about what the third release is supposed to do?" he asked. "According to rumors, this third release, which no one has achieved yet, is supposed to take a soul reaper's opponent into their Zanpaku-to's dimension. It's rumored to be an instant death technique, from which no one can survive." Phoenix nodded, taking note of the rumors. He wanted to find out if the rumors about the third release were true or not. And if they were true, he wanted nothing more than to be the first one to achieve it.

"Moving on now." The instructor said. "Kido spells and Shunpo. First, what are Kido spells, you might ask. Kido spells are combat spells intended to restrain or attack ones enemy. One of the more popular Kido attack spells is Hado 33. With this technique, you concentrate your spiritual pressure to the palms of your hands, then you release it."

There is a whole other class on Kido spells alone because there are so many of them. But you should be aware of them." Said the instructor. "Anything on Kido spells?" he asked. This time the class was silent.

"And the last thing we'll talk about today is Shunpo, or the Flash Step technique. If you can master Shunpo, you have the upper hand against an opponent who hasn't mastered it. With Shunpo, you focus your spiritual pressure to your feet, and use it to move swiftly around your opponent. In addition to these, you can also focus your spiritual pressure to your eyes and bear down on your enemies with it. It's a good way to distract your opponent."

"One other thing before class ends. The most important areas of the body for a soul reaper to protect are his Soul Chain and Hakusui Soul Sleep." The instructor drew a crude drawing on the board behind him, indicating these two crucial areas.

"Protect these areas with your life. It is possible to sever them without killing someone, but typically, any opponent going for these areas intends to kill you. So be careful about guarding them. Any last words?" he asked again. Again the class was silent. "Class dismissed."

All the students filed out of the classroom together, each of them checking their class schedules and their maps for their next classes. Phoenix stood outside the door and waited for her. "What class do you have next?" he asked when he saw her. "Huh? Oh, uh….Combat training I think." she replied.

"Really? What a coincidence. That's also my next class." She laughed. "Wow, that is a coincidence. Well, shall we go together?" she asked. Phoenix nodded. "I don't think I got your name." he remarked. "Huh? Oh, I'm Hinote Urahara." she said with a smile. "What about you?" she asked.

"Name's Phoenix." he replied. Saying just his first name was annoying him but he couldn't do anything about it since he still couldn't remember his last name. "Wait did you say your last name is Urahara?" he asked. "Hm? Oh, yeah, that's right." she replied. "Are you related to Kisuke Urahara by any chance?" he asked. She nodded. "He's my father."

Phoenix was surprised that the daughter of a soul reaper legend like Kisuke Urahara would even have to attend the Academy. "Why do you ask? Do you know my father?" she asked him. "No." he replied. "I heard about him from someone named Aurin. He said your father could help me get stronger." he explained.

"Well, my father is a great man. He achieved Bankai in only three days." she remarked. "What? Three days? No way. Sensei said it takes at least ten years." he replied. "Yeah but he developed a way that helped him achieve it in only three days. I look forward to that day when I can make him proud and achieve Bankai too."

Phoenix nodded. They carried on like that all the way to their next class. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. They had nearly all of the same classes together. That was something she was really happy about.

After classes, all of the first year students were assigned dorm rooms. The guys were situated upstairs while the girls were downstairs. An hour after Phoenix had settled in, he heard a knock at his door. "Who could that be at this hour?" he asked himself before going to answer the door. "Hey Phoenix." Hinote said as he opened the door.

"Hm? Oh Hinote, it's you. Should you be up here? Aren't we not allowed visitors from the other floor after curfew?" he asked. She giggled. "Oh loosen up, you." she replied. "So can I come in? It's not very gentlemen like to leave a lady standing outside you know." Phoenix laughed. "Sure come on in." he said reluctantly.

He was a little surprised at how up front she was. She acted shy, but he could tell she could also be aggressive. "Your dorm room is…Kind of plain." she remarked. "You didn't come all the way up here to criticize my dorm room, did you?" he replied. "Oh sorry. That was rude of me." she relied. "Yeah but your right. I've been in Soul Society for less than a week so I really don't have much." he explained before sitting down on his bed. She took her seat next to him.

"Honestly…The reason I came up here is…" she hesitated, slightly blushing while she thought about how she was going to put the words. "Today, when we first met, and I tripped, and you caught me, when I looked up into your eyes, I felt this twitch in my heart." she said, somewhat vaguely. He had a blank look on his face. He didn't know exactly what she meant.

"It's hard to explain…it felt like…Love at first sight." Phoenix blushed. He figured she was just crushing over him. "I, uh…Well I don't know what to say." The moment was a bit awkward and neither of them spoke for a moment. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. Forgive me." she said before getting up and heading towards the door.

He quickly jumped up and took hold of her wrist. "Wait!" he said as she spun around. They ended up unintentionally embracing and he stared down into her eyes, not saying a word. He felt his heart flutter and the expression on his face softened. He had the look of a man who had just fallen in love. "I think, now, I understand what you meant." he said only a moment before they shared their first kiss.

End Of Chapter Three, A Loving Gaze


	4. Chapter Four, Four Years Later

All right, come on people. I know people are reading but still no reviews. I want to know if it's good, if it sucked, if you think I should put the Kon comic scenes in before the chapters, please guys talk to me. Well...Without further adue, here's the latest chapter of my story. Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Four years later…

After four long years of training, the day of graduation finally comes. Phoenix has increased his spiritual pressure to an astronomical level, far surpassing the rest of his class. He has mastered many combat techniques and was one of the first in his class to achieve Shikai.

Hinote has also grow. She has increased her spiritual pressure, achieved Shikai, and mastered Kido spells. They are two of the top students within the Soul Reaper Academy graduating class.

At the beginning of the year, the graduating students received their Zanpaku-to. On the day of graduation, they receive their shihakusho, or soul reaper uniform. All of the captains of the Gotei 13 have also gathered to scout students based on their strengths and specialties.

All of the students were lined up outside the main hall, each of them dressed in their shihakushos and anxious for the ceremony to start.

"Phoenix!" a familiar voice called to him. He turned to see Hinote a moment before she leaped into his arms and kissed him, nearly knocking him down. "Oh Hinote, it's you. Uh…Do we have to do this here?" he asked, a little embarrassed at some of the remarks their peers were making behind them.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" she asked in a cold tone. "No, no, they're the ones embarrassing me. I'm proud to have you, I promise." She jumped out of his arms and smirked.

"All right, flame boy. I believe you." she really enjoyed teasing him about his Zanpaku-to's powers. "Graduates, the ceremony is starting. Please enter the main hall single file and take your seats." the head master instructed. Each student fell in line and entered the main hall.

The main hall was organized with chairs for the students at the front near the stage and other chairs behind those for the families of the graduates with just a ten foot space between the two groupings of chairs. The thirteen captains stood on the stage, each of them holding sheets of paper with the names of the graduates they had chosen.

The captains of each company in order from 1st to 13th were General Captain Shigekuni-Yamamoto Genryusai of 1st Company, Captain Soi Fon of 2nd Company, Captain Gin Ichimaru of 3rd Company, Captain Retsu Unohana of 4th Company, Captain Sousuke Aizen of 5th Company, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of 6th Company, Captain Saijin Komamura of 7th Company, Captain Shunsui Kyouraku of 8th Company, Captain Kaname Tousen of 9th Company, Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya of 10th Company, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th Company, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of 12th Company, and Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake of 13th Company.

These men and women were known as the keepers of peace in the Soul Society and the masters of the Seireitei. Every year, before graduation, the thirteen captains convene to discus the graduates. It is agreed upon by each captain who will go to which company.

"Before we begin," General Captain Genryusai started "Lieutenant Kurosaki of 13th Company would like to make an announcement." he stated. "Thank you General Captain Genryusai." Ichigo said as he moved to the front of the stage. "In light of Captain Ukitake's ever deteriorating condition, I will be announcing 13th Company's choices."

The ceremony progressed with each captain announcing their choices starting with 1st Company. Both Phoenix and Hinote were starting wonder who they wold be chosen by. Hinote hoped her and Phoenix would end up in the same company. Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th Company moved forward to announce his choices. "I, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of 13th Company choose Phoenix Yokomori." announced Zaraki.

Phoenix calmly stood up and went up on stage to stand with his captain. He was acting calmly but inside, he was ecstatic about working with the legendary Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. After 12th Company announced their choices, Ichigo came forward to announce for Captain Ukitake.

"We of 13th Company choose Hinote Urahara." Hinote was disappointed that her and Phoenix weren't in the same company but she knew Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake and Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki were both good men to be under. Besides that, the 11th and 13th stables were close to each other. At least she could go visit him.

General Captain Genryusai stepped forward to close the ceremony. "To those of you who either didn't pass, or were not chosen, do not worry. There is next year. And you'll have a chance to further hone your skills and retest just so we can see your still up to it. Just because you weren't chosen does not mean you didn't graduate. You're all still graduates, so be proud of yourselves."

General Captain Genryusai always gave a similar speech at each graduation ceremony to keep the graduates from losing their spirits. It was always a difficult choice but only the best of the best were chosen to be in one of the companies of the Gotei13. "All companies, dismissed." ordered Genryusai.

Hinote and Phoenix met up for a moment after the ceremony before they went with their respective companies. "Can you believe it? 11th Company. That's awesome. I hear Captain Zaraki is invincible and has nearly as much spiritual pressure as General Captain Genryusai."

Hinote sighed. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Lieutenant Kurosaki is a good soul reaper and Captain Ukitake is a kind man. You're in a good company." She shook her head. "You idiot. I'm not in the same company as you are." she replied before stepping into his space.

"That's all right. I'm sure our company stables are close to each other." he replied. "Listen, I don't care what I'm doing, if you can be there, I want you there. I'll even speak to Captain Ukitake about it. All right?" She nodded and kissed him before hearing Ichigo's voice behind her.

"Hinote, let's go." he said. "I love you." she said to Phoenix. "I know. This isn't goodbye." he replied before she walked off with Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kurosaki. Phoenix sighed. So much had changed since they started at the Academy together.

They were so very much in love now but Phoenix had grown a bit eccentric and disturbed. Confiding everything in her, he wanted to talk to her about his troubles and see what she thought but he was afraid involving her in them might hurt her. "Let's go." said Kenpachi from behind him. "Yes, Captain." Phoenix replied before following his captain.

End of Chapter Four, Four Years Later


	5. Chapter Five, Ichimaru's Last Stand

Alright readers, please no flaming on this chapter. There's actually a loos end to this chapter that will be tied up later so please bare with me...And please review...Just one? Well maybe this next part could be considered a publicity stunt but many of you may remember it from the manga...But please welcom Kon to the party and enjoy the chapter that follows.

* * *

Bleach Radio Kon Baby!!

Kon: Yo, what's shakin'? Today we have the star of the show Phoenix, and a very beutiful black haired woman! Whoohoo come to Ko-mpf.

Hinote: We're only here to talk you pervy child's toy!

Phoenix: Yeah why are you hitting on my girlfriend you perv?

Kon: _Aww man if I'm not careful I could really die here._

Phoenix: Well anyway, you got questions, we've got answers. Plus we have a chapter to act out.

Kon: Erm...Right. Well let's start with your very impressive Academy careers. Phoenix, how did you manage to graduate into a lieutenant's position?

Phoenix: Well, for starters, I'm a natural at this soul reaper business. Plus I worked very hard to maintain the best grades possible and learned as much as I could.

Kon: Blah blah yeah that's all boring so what about you Hinote?

Phoenix: Boring? Do you have any idea how hard I had to work? Before you answer, keep in mind I was the first at the academy achieve Shikai.

Kon: Ehm... Of course how insensitive of me Phoenix you're an amazing soul reaper I'm sorry. Phew

Hintote: Actually, he was alway really good with Shunpo, battle skills, and he was the first to achieve Shikai. I on the other hand was very talented with Kido spells as well as Shunpo.

Phienix: She's so modest. Actually, she mastered all Kido spells and is better at Shunpo than I am... Actually, she's better than anyone else I've ever seen.

Kon: All right next question. What exactly are you smoking?

Phoenix: Beg pardon?

Kon: Well you're challenging all of the captains so I figured you had to be on something powerful.

Phoenix: You're going to experience something powerful if you don't watch what you say.

Hinote: Sigh It's an urge he has. I think maybe he might feel better if I let him fight it out. But I'm still worried about him.

Phoenix: Yeah... Fight it out. That's a good idea. I feel an urge coming on right now.

Kon: Eeep...No!

Hinote: But unfortunately we have a chapter to act out so we better get on with it. Come on Phoenix.

Kon: _Phew Glad she drug him out of the studio when she did. _Join us next time when we have a chat with Captain Zaraki.

* * *

Phoenix and Hinote laid on the ground just outside the 11th Company stable. He hadn't asked her out there for any particular reason, but now that he thought about it, it would be a good time for him to talk to her about his troubles. "The stars are bright tonight." he remarked. "Yeah. They're beautiful." she replied. "But not as beautiful as you." he stated, looking at her with a smile. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "I didn't only call you out here to look at stars." he said in a serious tone. "Aw…Are you going to propose to me?" she said, half jokingly.

"No, I've had a lot on my mind lately." he replied. "Like what?" she asked. "How could I put it…?" he said before continuing. "When I first came to Soul Society, I had a dream. I was floating through a white void, and I heard a voice but there was no one there. The voice told me who I was. And since then, it has told me so much more. I hear it sometimes even when I'm awake now. And lately…I've had this urge…I feel like I need to surpass everyone, like I did at the Academy." he explained.

She stared into his eyes, a mix of fear and curiosity clearly visible in them. "Phoenix…What are you talking about?" she asked. "The captains. I want to be as strong as all of them. I want to surpass all of them." he replied. "Are you crazy!? You're going to get yourself killed." she replied. What he had just said was disturbing to her. "I won't be a part of it." she insisted. "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." she pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't." he replied. " I already know who I'm going after first." This surprised her. She didn't think he would start so soon. "The target is Captain Gin Ichimaru from 3rd Company." She shook her head. "Phoenix, you've grown stronger since we first entered the Academy, but I think Captain Ichimaru might be beyond your abilities." She was worried about him and tried to talk him out of it but like usual he was stubborn.

"If you are too stubborn to back down from it then at least let me go with you." Phoenix smirked. "But I thought you didn't want any part of it." he teased. "You fool. I'm worried about you." He stood up. "I know." he replied. "Whether or not you come with me, I'm going to go see him in the morning." She stood up and embraced him from behind, gently kissing his face. "Goodnight." she said before walking back to the 13th Company stable.

"Phoenix…Hey Phoenix. Wake up!" After feeling a hard hit Phoenix opened his eyes to see Captain Zaraki standing over him. "Hey, you getting up any time soon?" he asked. "Ow…What'd you do that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot Zaraki had hit. "Yeah right. You're not that weak. Otherwise, I would not have chosen you as my lieutenant. Hinote is here. She told me about your little plan." remarked Zaraki.

"Oh shit. He's probably going to stop me. Either that or I'll have to beat him first." thought Phoenix. "Yeah, what of it?" Phoenix asked. "Don't lose. If you lose and you survive, don't come back here. Because I promise I will kill you." Zaraki replied. A few minuets later Phoenix was up and dressed in his Shihakusho. He then pulled the red vest over it and tucked it under his sash before moving into the next room where Hinote was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I've decided to go with you. I'm ready to head out whenever you are. But know this, I still don't like what you're doing. I'm only here because I care about you, Phoenix. So don't go get yourself killed alright?" Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Then let's go."

The 3rd Company stable was clear on the other side of the Seireitei, but after walking for only an hour, they finally reached it. Captain Ichimaru greeted them almost immediately. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Lieutenant of 11th Company…And miss third seat of 13th Company. What are you two doing all the way out here, and so early too." remarked the sinister captain of 3rd Company. "Hinote, stay back. Give us three ri. I've never seen him use his Shikai. We don't know what he can do." Phoenix explained.

"A challenge." Phoenix replied to Ichimaru. "Hm? A challenge, you say?" Ichimaru asked. "You heard me. Captain Gin Ichimaru of 3rd Company, I challenge you to a duel." Ichimaru's eyes opened in shock, his smile dropping but only for a second. "My, so hostile you are. So I take it you haven't had your morning workout, eh? You're good, Lieutenant Yokomori, but I don't know if you're a match for me just yet." remarked Ichimaru.

"Do not misjudge me just because of my age. Do you know of any other soul reaper who went from the academy to a lieutenant of one of the 13 Companies? Let's see if you can keep up with me, Captain Ichimaru." With that the two men ran off with the speed of lightning and were out of sight in an instant. Hinote wasn't surprised that two soul reapers of their calibers could so perfectly perform Shunpo. Phoenix was fast, but Ichimaru paced him every step.

"You really care for that girl, don't you?" Ichimaru remarked. "Don't discredit her Captain. I can assure you she's capable of taking on Lieutenant ranked officers." Phoenix replied. They both suddenly stopped. "But what about you, Lieutenant?" asked Ichimaru. "Captain rank, as you'll soon see." Phoenix replied. The two men charged at each other, their blades clashing. Both of them countered each other and used Shunpo with every step.

"Now let's end this shall we?" Ichimaru asked. "Pierce him, Shinsou!" Phoenix saw the attack coming and barely had enough time to release his Zanpaku-to. "Blaze, Kajiken!" With that command, Kajiken transformed, tripling in size and catching fire. He held Kajiken out in front of Shinsou's blade. This time the two blades didn't touch. As soon as Shinsou got close to Kajiken, it began to melt away.

Phoenix began moving towards Ichimaru and despite the fact that Shinsou was being melted away, it continuously regenerated. Phoenix thought he had him beat but with the slightest movement of his wrist, Ichimaru switched from piercing to slashing. Phoenix blocked each attack and made his way towards Ichimaru. Ichimaru saw what he was trying to do and retracted Shinsou's blade, attempting to block the incoming attack.

When Phoenix got close enough, he slashed at Ichimaru, cutting Shinsou's blade in half and leaving a large gash in Ichimaru's chest. Phoenix saw the opportunity he needed and swung down, blasting a wave of fire which disintegrated Ichimaru's body. There were no traces of him or Shinsou left afterwards.

"Phoenix, where's Captain Ichimaru?" Hinote asked. "He's dead." Phoenix replied. "What do you mean he's dead?" she asked. "I mean there's nothing left of his body." Phoenix replied. Hinote glared at him, a combination of fear and judgment in her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "He couldn't defend himself. That's all" he replied.

She couldn't understand how he could be so passive about it, like he didn't even care. "Captain, Captain Ichimaru, where is he?" Izuru asked as he came running from the 3rd Company stable. Phoenix turned to answer his question, just as blunt as he was before. "I challenged him, he accepted. We fought, he defended. I attacked, he died. That's all there is to it." Phoenix replied before turning back around.

"Damn it don't turn your back to me. You come here and take my captain's life, and you don't have anything more to say for yourself? I'll kill you!" Izuru exclaimed before attacking Phoenix. Phoenix turned to face him and released every ounce of his spiritual pressure, instantly bringing Izuru to his knees. "Look at you. You've been so easily brought to your knees by my spiritual pressure alone, and you think you're going to avenge your captain? Pathetic." Phoenix remarked.

Izuru was still trembling from the effects of his spiritual pressure. "I have a proposition for you, Lieutenant. I want you to be my eyes and ears within the Seireitei. And I want to know about all the captains and lieutenants. In exchange for your assistance, I'll allow you to live." At this point Izuru could barely breathe. He was gasping for air. "Phoenix stop you're going to kill him." Hinote cautioned. Phoenix gave him a few moments to catch his breath before adding "So how 'bout it? Is it a deal?" Izuru simply nodded his submission. "Good. I look forward to listening to the information you gather for me." said Phoenix before finally walking away.

"Phoenix, what happened out there?" Hinote asked. "It's like you became a different person out there." she remarked. "Hm? What do you mean.?" he asked. "You sounded like you were going to kill Izuru. And you killed Captain Ichimaru and acted like it was no big deal." she explained. "I've changed, Hinote." he replied. "Some of the changes in me don't really bother me. But some of the other ones frighten me. Like when I fought Captain Ichimaru earlier, I was…Having fun."

They both turned their heads at the same time and their eyes met. She looked shocked. "And when I killed him…Well, it felt…Good. I don't know why…But it scares me." She embraced him, showing sympathy because she realized he seemed to be suffering from something. She didn't know exactly what, but she wanted to find out. She felt compelled to help him with his problems no matter what it took.

End Of Chapter Five, Ichimaru's Last Stand


End file.
